


Kiss You Forever

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Nothing sad, Sweet and short, Sweetness, just adorable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: After Sam writes you a letter you rush to the bunker to see if what he wrote was true, with pleasant results





	Kiss You Forever

Ripping up the tiny scrap of paper, you watched as the small fragments fell against the dusty gravel of the road leading up to the bunker, and you let them scatter as you walked onward. Sweat was gathering on your forehead and kicked up soft brown clouds as you tromped closer to the giant fortress. The thing that you hated most about the Winchester’s hideout was how your car seemed to inexplicably stop a mile away, and you were forced to hike down the road at the end of your journey. If you hadn’t received the letter from Sam you more than likely wouldn’t have bothered with the trip at all. 

Eventually, you saw the flat gray cement that meant you had made it. Letting yourself take in a few deep lungfuls of air you tried to make sure your hair wasn’t too matted against your face, you wanted to make a good impression. You had thought you were going crazy when you had gotten the message from the younger Winchester, but after you had called him and verified its contents, you rushed to their home as quickly as the law would allow you too. 

A few blurry days later and here you were, and it seemed important to you that you look as good as possible for him just in case this was all some elaborate rouse. 

“Hey good-lookin,” it wasn’t the voice of the man you were here to see and so you brushed him off with a weary wave of your hand. 

“Don’t mind me, the two of you kids had best try and behave yourselves.” Dean was ridiculous. 

While you had always had a sort of crush on the long haired, evergreen-tall, hazel eyed Winchester, Dean had always treated you more like the younger sister they had never had. It was hard for you to believe they were brothers in moments like this. The older boys crassness made it hard to imagine the same people raised the sweet, soft-spoken Sam. 

“Where’s Sammy?” You finally managed to pant out as you came face to face with Dean. 

Your eyes followed the direction his head turned, over his right shoulder, and then you picked up your feet and headed inside. 

The coolness of the underground cabin hit you like a punch to the gut, in the best way, it was such a huge relief after the warmth of the sun that it seemed to take your breath away and you let the air that was being pumped out of the AC above the door blow directly on you. Little goosebumps broke out along your flesh and you rubbed your hands over your arms in an attempt to make it disappear. 

You scanned the entrance area to see if Sam was in any of the most familiar hangouts. You weren’t in luck though because besides yourself the place looked completely empty, you didn’t hear the familiar click of his laptop keys or the rustling of pages being turned in an attempt to research for a new case. Instead, there was the sound of your breathing slowly returning to normal after the exertion of your walk. 

Deciding it was time to move on, you savored one last second of the cool air rushing across your face, hopefully taking away some of the redness you knew was splattered across your cheeks and, putting one foot in front of the other, moved deeper inside. 

Since he wasn’t studying or hanging out planning his next move at the war room table you decided he could be reading or something in his bedroom. Your mind drifted back to the contents of the note. The one that was so embarrassing you felt the need to destroy it in case any other human found it later. Sam had a way with words, he did go to school to become a lawyer after all, but the heartfelt emotion that had been put into the content of what you had read shook you to your core. Most guys thought of you as nothing more than another hard-edged hunter, but he had seen beyond the harsh exterior that you put on to survive this world. Still, he had always seemed distant towards you, until this last hunt when he had pushed the crumpled piece of paper into your fist as you were leaving. You tried to pull yourself back to the moment, you would see his floppy brown hair in just a minute and you could discuss all of this with him in person. 

You peeked around the open archway of the kitchen, just to make sure he wasn’t eating, and you were proven correct when you saw it was stark and empty. He had to be in his bedroom. There were so many doors and hallways leading off other hallways but you ignored them all. You knew this place pretty well from all of the times that you had come to help the boys with other hunts. Though it struck you, this was the first time you had ever been here when it was strictly related to the business of killing something evil. 

You hand wrapped around the gold brush metal of the doorknob, it was identical in appearance to each other door you had passed but behind it you knew was a special place, Sam’s private space. You noticed how your slick hand couldn’t get the best grip so deciding that going to hug him was going to be weird and awkward if your hands were all gross and sweaty, you rubbed your palms against the rough denim of your jeans. 

A rush of air passed your cheeks that flamed up as you heard his voice. 

“Hey,” Sam said as he cocked his head, “you finally made it. What are you doing?” 

Your hands immediately dropped to your side, “uh...nothing. So how’s it going?” 

You didn’t know why you were suddenly feeling so nervous, maybe it was the way his eyes had a certain sparkle in person, a way of lightening up green and blue and brown all at once that had a strange fluttering rushing up from your stomach. He was almost too perfect. 

“Fine,” his left eyebrow shot up as he continued to examine you. 

Clearly, he thought you were acting strange, which wasn’t a stretch. You never acted like this around Sam before, but that was because you didn’t know he was in love with you. 

Taking a steady breath you exhaled slowly, forcing yourself to remember how easy things had always been between the two of you before today. The distance between you was no longer necessary, Sam had put everything out in the open. You didn’t want to let your feelings of self-doubt get in the way of the great relationship you were desperate to have with him. 

“Let’s start over,” you said as you embraced him in a bone-crushing hug, and you knew he could feel you relax as his arms wrapped around you. 

“Alright,” you could feel his smile against the crown of your head, “did you get my letter?” 

“Of course I did, why else did you think I was here, it isn’t like I just come and chill here in the middle of nowhere.” You were teasing him and he knew it, you always complained about the stupid walk to their place, even if you were used to running and chasing things you didn’t need the added workout on your day off. 

When he finally let you go, it was like he couldn’t bring himself to stop touching you completely, his fingers wrapped around your as he led into the dimly lit bedroom. Music was faintly playing in the background, some acoustic cover of a classic Led Zepplin song, and you swayed a little with the tune. You could get lost in the various aspects of Sam you discovered when you spent time in his room. 

He turned around and held your hand a little tighter in his own. 

“I’m glad you made it.” You could tell from his wide grin that he was probably more than glad. 

A burst of nervous energy had you all but running into him, a few steps easily closing the distance between you, your body pressing tight against his. You could feel his heart beat the two of you were so close to one another. Pushing up on your tip toes you went to kiss him, you wanted to show him with your actions rather than words just how much the letter had meant to you. Instead, he paused you an inch away from his soft pink lips, with an insistent pressure of his hand against your hip. 

You dropped down from the balls of your feet, you felt completely deflated, how is it that one minute he could make you feel so loved and wanted and the next he left you feeling like he wasn’t ready to be in a relationship. 

“Hey,” his voice was soft and it forced you to look up and meet his eyes. 

In them, you saw the love you had read about, the love that had him imagining a life with you by his side, a life filled with happiness and wedding bells, but you didn’t understand why he had stopped you from showing him exactly how you felt in response. 

It was like he was reading your mind as he spoke, “The problem is if I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop. “ 

A smile broke out over your face, all of the hesitation you had quickly dissipating, “I don’t want you to ever stop.”   
With that all you could see was the quick rush of his skin towards you then the press of his lips on your was blocking out everything else. The way he moved his lips in sync with yours, mouth barely parted, had you trying your best to mimic the motion. It allowed him a brief dip of his tongue to press against your own. It was so perfect you felt yourself getting lightheaded with the lack of air you were receiving. 

Tucking in your elbows and wrapping your arms between the two of you, you pressed against the firm line of his chest. He might have been strong enough to easily thwart your motion if he had been prepared but instead the surprise caught him off balance and he tipped backward onto the bed. You took the opportunity to straddle his lap and you brushed your hair away from your eyes as you dipped down to stare at him. 

“Why are you so perfect?” You weren’t being funny, he really did seem too good to be true right now. 

“I’m not,” his mouth quirked down for a split second, “being around you just brings out the best in me.” 

You kissed him again. Feeling certain that right now this was the place you were meant to be. The air was cool and the room was dark, but outside you knew the light would be too bright and blinding, his bed was calling to you. You were being given the chance to live in a time and place away from reality, where for a second you could pretend the only two people in the whole world were you and Sammy. 

“I told you, kids, not to get into any trouble.” You heard Dean crackle with laughter outside of the door you had forgotten in your haste to fully close. 

“Go away,” you weren’t really mad, somehow being teased by his older brother just made this time seem more perfect, like the two of you had something so special that other people were jealous of how happy you were. 

“Whatever bitch,” Dean pouted. 

“Jerk,” you and Sam said in unison. 

Then you both bust up laughing, allowing you to collapse in a fit of giggles against his chest and you let yourself be jostled up and down with the spastic motion of his own laughter. This was the best reward imaginable for all the times the three of you helped save the world. This is what the two of you deserved.


End file.
